


Joined As One

by Tododeku4lyfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Broadcast, Death Eaters, Demigods, F/M, Furies, London, Lots of research went into this, Recording, Wizards, harry potter/ percy jackson crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/pseuds/Tododeku4lyfe
Summary: This is a rather long, one chapter short story. The demi- gods Percy, Grover, Annabeth happen to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron while looking for their friend and oracle, Rachel Dare. It was an accident but a happy one. They join together and decide the two worlds, both wizarding and half- blood alike must join. So they broadcast their story in hopes that whoever's hands  the tape falls into, will share their story.





	Joined As One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiribaku4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku4lyfe/gifts).



> This has been long over due and I'm sorry for the wait but I didn't expect it to be this long. A lot of research and careful planning went Into the making of this. It was really fun to write even though it may be a bit boring I hope you enjoy x

Hello and welcome to the broadcast voiceover of Percy Jackson. [Ow! Alright fine.] And Harry Potter. [Ouch! Would you stop hitting me?] We’re also joined by; Annabeth, Grover, Hermione and Ron. I don’t know if you’ve heard of them but let me tell you, they’re pretty cool. [Yeah you’re WELCOME. Jeez.] Sorry about that, anyway! If you’re listening to this you have most likely been roped into our horrible crazy adventure and for that I apologise. We decided it’s about time to tell the world, about our meeting. And we can let you decide what it means. So let’s begin…

It all started about 3 months ago. We’re only now, 3 months later, recording this. Me Annabeth and Grover had just heard about the epic opportunity to save the camp again right? Like usual really.

Chiron had come up to us on a Monday. We were sitting at the dinning pavilion. People from different cabins aren’t really allowed to sit at each other tables but that doesn’t really apply to me. [Why are you rolling your eyes at me Annabeth?] So yeah where was I? Oh right, that rule doesn’t apply to me. See Grover is a satyr so he can really sit anywhere he wants. Me and Grover were talking to Annabeth at the Athena table when Chiron- our camp instructor- came up to us with a very important quest.

“Percy? Annabeth, Grover. There is something, I wish to discuss with you three.” His voice was deep and gruff. That voice scares me because It usually means I’m in trouble.

“What have you got for us Chiron?” I asked turning around. I saw his torso tower over me, and his white horse behind. That’s right, Chiron’s is a centaur…

Oh! Sorry, I forgot no one is listening right now because it’s a recording. There’s no applaud. Ahem so,

He swished his tail behind him, meaning he was nervous. His eyes looked more aged then normal. He had his arms crossed so he looked very official.

“It seems there has been a sighting of Rachel Dare in London.” He trotted around to the other side of the table. Chiron had my attention, Rachel Dare holds the spirit of Delphi. Which basically means she gives out deadly prophecy’s when most inconvenient. [Annabeth I swear if you punch me one more time…] Alright so Rachel can’t always help when she gives the prophesies.

Rachel often mysteriously leaves from time to time, most of the time she comes back to camp within a month. But this time she disappeared and didn’t come back for over two months. It started to worry some campers. Without the spirit of Delphi, no prophesies could be issued which means so quests which can lead to utter destruction of the world. And no, I’m not over exaggerating. So we really need her. Plus she’s a close friend.

 [What? Oh right.] Grover is reminding me that I haven’t actually explained what camp I’m talking about. Well I’m talking about Camp Half-Blood. A camp where all demi-gods of children of Gods go to train for the outside world and to be protected from all the monsters and things that want to kill them. That is where Annabeth, Grover and I go. Harry and the other’s are wizards, but we’ll get to that later.

So like I was saying, Rachel had been gone for around two months. Everyone was looking for her; search parties, satyrs, even tree nymphs. There had been a couple false sightings but of course nothing came of them.

“Chiron, please not another sighting. The last one in Cleveland was a total bust by the way. Oh and we’ve lost a camper because of that.” We all took a minute in silence because on the latest rescue mission, one of our newest campers died fighting a minotaur. I’ve fought a minotaur and trust me, they’re a piece of work.

“This one has actual evidence.” Chiron pulled out a phone and showed a picture to us. Demi- gods aren’t really allowed phones because they’re basically just big monster magnets like; Hey. Your big and ugly, come and eat me please!

So phones or any electrical device are a big no no. But there are some exceptions made for people like Chiron. And Annabeth secretly has one to. [Yes I know I just gave away your secret Annabeth but they need to know the details right?] The picture on Chiron’s flip phone, showed a blurry image of a red head with a something blue in her hand, crossing the street in a crowded city. A sign behind her could faintly be made out as ‘Piccadilly’ but the rest of it was to blurry to read.

“Really? That could be anyone.” Grover pointed at the photo accusingly.

“It’s our best lead yet.” This was true. They didn’t have a lot of leads.

Everyone was looking at me like I was supposed to make a decision. Not knowing how long it would be until they got another lead, I made up my mind.

“This is our best shot.” Annabeth groaned. I couldn’t help it if the picture was blurry. Chiron should get a better phone!

“When would we be leaving?” I ignored my friends reactions and began thinking of a game plan.

“Dawn. We need you there as soon as possible. Oh and, you’re taking a flying chariot. Try not to crash this one. Or burn it, or blow it up, or-“

“Yeah yeah. I hear you.” I waved his comments aside. Chiron galloped away from them, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

“Alright, let’s pack some stuff.” Annabeth got up from the table, shortly followed by Grover and I. We walked away, probably all thinking the same thing.

Could we possibly have found her?

 

Right, maybe now you’ll actually understand what’s going on. Annabeth here and I’ve taken over the mic. [Yes Percy, taken over.] So I was walking back to my cabin with the boys but I couldn’t help thinking that maybe Rachel WAS in London. Of course I’ve learned to keep my hopes low so I don’t end up disappointed but this really was the best lead we had gotten in a while.

I stepped inside my cabin, which is painted a flattering grey colour and has a wise looking owl carved into the door. It has simple white curtains covering the windows and overall looked quite smart. The Athena cabin is like a workshop for brainiac’s like me. It’s littered with books and maps and all things educational. I walked over to my bunk bed, which had architectural designs and drawings all over it. I moved a few to the side to create room for my backpack.

I would have to pack the necessaries like ambrosia (which is a type of healing antidote for the gods. If mortals eat to much we might just melt our own brains.) I also packed spare clothes, some snack bars and water.  That was all I could fit in it really. Then, my trusty dagger was laid to the side on my bedside table. I’d definitely be taking that with me. A few other children of Athena were already sleeping in their bunks but I didn’t want to sleep. I had plans of my own.

It was around 9 pm. An hour or two after all the camper’s had dinner at the dining pavilion. Most camper’s were still at the evening sing-a-long or had already gone to sleep after a long day of training. So I headed out of my Cabin and made for the beach. On the path to the beach I saw the climbing wall, it’s lava still running and the mess hall. Where all the cabin mates were singing

‘Down by the Aegean’. The campfire was 10 feet tall and a shining colour of gold. (It has magical properties that change colour and height depending on the mood of the campers.) So I walked straight past them and got to the beach. It was called fireworks beach. I was planning to meet Percy there because, well that’s what couples do. And we needed some time alone.  

[Harry’s telling me to leave out all the details but it’s a broadcast Harry. Everything has to be told.]

So Percy was already there, sitting by the edge of the water. He sat looking out onto the water, as he often does and I couldn’t help but notice how calm he was. I almost didn’t want to disturb him. But I did anyway. I took a seat on the cold soft sand next to him. He had his arms wrapped around his knees.

“About time.” He looked to see my face. I gazed into his eyes, which shone so bright that even in the darkness of the night I could still make out the sea green colour.

“Shut up seaweed brain.” I profoundly poked him in the gut.

“Ow! Watch it, this is my territory.” Percy joked with me. He laughed and nudged my shoulder before taking my hand in his own.

“You know if Rachel really is in London, we’ll have to go on another quest.” My head found itself lying on Percy’s shoulder. His presence was comforting and he smelled of the ocean. That never really changes.

“Well, yeah obviously.” Percy leant back onto his arms causing my head to slip a little further own onto his chest.

“Well what if I don’t want to?” I could tell I startled him. He stuttered and failed to find the right words.

“I just mean, what if we could actually have a summer off? Just a normal, quite summer at camp half-blood.” I remember looking up at his face, and he looked down at me. He chuckled slightly, flashing his pearly whites.

“What would be the fun in that?” Percy never fails to surprise me in how he could take something like a life threatening save the world mission, and turn it into something…else. I thought about the last time we sat together at that beach, exactly the same way as we were then. We were talking about what it would be like to go back over to camp Jupiter. (Another camp for ROMAN demi-gods instead of Greek demi- gods) It brought a smile to my face because we actually had friends over there. Percy was looking at the shore line once again. He was so engrossed in it’s beauty, he really was a Son of Poseidon. I had a feeling he wanted to do something other than talk.

“Yeah I suppose. Percy?” I rose from his chest, not taking my eyes off of his.

“Do you wanna go for a swim?” Technically we weren’t allowed to swim that late at night but I didn’t think anyone would mind that much. Percy grinned mischievously.

“Thought you’d never ask.” He stood up excitedly and threw off his shirt. Without another word, he was off. Running into the water like a lunatic. I excitedly followed him and jumped fully clothed into the salty water.

It was so fun, I’d forgotten all about the quest we had the next day. We were jumping around and splashing each other, before Percy pulled me in closer and embraced me in a soft, wet kiss. [That’s not nasty Grover!] Yeah so, we had a pretty fun time. Percy had the ability to stay dry if he concentrated which left me soaking wet, and freezing cold.

“Let’s go stand by the camp fire, that’ll warm you up.” Percy rubbed my arms as I shivered from head to toe.  The camp fire was still big and gold but there were fewer campers.

“Why are you so wet?” Connor Stoll asked me backing away.

“Late night swim. If you tell anyone I’ll throw you in there myself.” I found it a little difficult to be intimidating when my teeth were chattering but I pulled it off. Connor quickly retreated.

“You’re beautiful when you’re scary.” Percy complimented. I just smiled and thought, I have the most amazing boyfriend.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” I pulled him into a tight hug and he held me there for a few seconds. It was nice.

[What? No I’m not finished…Alright fine. You can have the mic Harry.]

 

Harry here. Erm- I couldn’t deal with that love fest any longer so you can join me Ron and Hermione on our own journey.

So It pretty much began when we started looking for horcruxes. Parts of Voldemort’s soul. Long story. So we had just apparated to the city of London and we came face to face with a death eater!

“Duck!” Hermione yelled as we appeared in the middle of the street. She aimed a hex at a man in a black cloak. He froze up and fell to the floor.

“Who is it?” Ron winced as he watched Hermione walk over to the man on the floor.

“I dunno. Never seen him before.” I wanted to remind her that we’d probably met every death eater out there but she had already ‘obliviated’ him so that he wouldn’t remember anything.

“We should go.” I suggested. Hermione and Ron both looked at me agreeing. We walked down the street. It was dark and gloomy, with only the sound of the late night birds tweeting in the night.

“Maybe he was alone?” Ron suggested.

“They’re never alone.” Hermione was right. Death eaters usually travelled in packs. And for the past few days we kept running into them here and there.

A small ally way revealed a fire escape staircase leading up the side of the building. No lights were on and the mail was packed so no one had checked that in a while.

“Come on.” Hermione started to climb the ladder that led to the stairs.

“Are you mad? We can’t go up there! What if a neighbour sees us?” Ron whined. I didn’t want to say anything at the time but I did think Ron was being a bit of a wus.

[Hey! No need for violence Ron.]

I started to climb the ladder after Hermione and told Ron to hurry up. We reached the top pretty quickly and came to a wide window. Of course it was locked, so Hermione whipped out her wand and said loud and clear, ‘Alohomora.’ The window clicked and we all tiptoed inside. After making sure the apartment was safe, we all gathered in the living room and relaxed.

“We can’t stay here for long.” Hermione pointed out from the kitchen. I realised she was right. We couldn’t stay in one place for more then a night of the death eaters would catch up to us. It was a shame because the place was nice. There were heavy velvet red curtains drawn over the windows, and a HD tv was placed in front of a small sitting area. As well as two bedrooms and a bathroom. The kitchen was rather small but had all the necessities. The only strange thing about the apartment was the paintings that were set up on easels everywhere. And they were odd paintings as well.

I looked at on next to the sofa and saw it had the skyline of New York city and a dark ominous figure looming over it. Like a tornado, but more humanly. Another hung on the fridge. It possessed only a few colours. A simple cave protruding from the ground had curtains shielding the inside. And that was about it. It was almost like the owner had made their home their own personal art studio.

“We should eat. Here there are left overs in the fridge.” Hermione set out two  bacon and egg sandwiches’ which Ron and I golfed down. I began to feel sleepy and announced I’d be heading to the bedroom. It was rather small but homely. Two twinning beds lay next to each other and a cupboard stood proudly in the corner. More artworks littered the place. I couldn’t be bothered to pay much attention to them, so I flopped onto the bed and was out like a light.

[Yeah, here take it. Don’t drop it!]

Hi, so I’m Hermione. I’ll be telling you my side of what happened. [I’m not being awkward Ron! Wait your turn.]  Honestly I was tired. I wanted to head right back to sleep but I knew I had to do the right thing for my friends.

I had my beaded bag on the counter and reached inside. I had placed an undetectable extensive charm on it so I could fit anything in there. I moved my hand around searching for the fresh clothes I had brought for the three of us. It was probably time to change since I’d been wearing the same thing for around three days. I felt a pile of warm soft materials, and pulled them out.

I packed myself a jean jacket, a tight grey singlet, a pink sweatshirt and green cargo pants. A buzz filled my chest as I looked at Ron taking a nap on the couch. I quickly rushed off to the bathroom and changed. I felt a lot better.

“Ron. I’m going to do a few enchantments.” Ron grunted in response. The enchantments would make sure no death eater could find us. For a while at least. It would keep us hidden.

I scaled back down the ladder on the side of the building and started murmuring some charms and spells here and there. The ripples waved out of my wand and into the air- like a dome had encased the building. It shimmered invisible and blended into the night sky. I knew I had done my job so I went back inside to see if Ron was still awake. He passed out on the couch.

I found the smaller bedroom and went deep into a slumber on top the flower covers of the queen sized bed.

When I awoke, a curly redheaded girl was holding a blue hairbrush to my throat! I screamed and scrambled to sit up. I reached for my wand but it wasn’t beside my bed.

“Looking for this?” Her voice was determined and intimidating. Her eyes were bright emerald green and filled with strength and power. Like she could see into my soul.

“Accio wand!” I used the summoning spell and the other girl’s hand rose into the air while my wand tried to make it to me. She stumbled backwards, letting go of my wand.

“What is this? Are you a demi- god?” I had no idea what she was talking about but she didn’t seem to be joking.

“Demi- god?” I raised my wand before Ron came crashing through the door with his wand flying sparks.  

“What are those things?” The girl raised her hairbrush and twitched back and forth before us two.

“Hermione? Who’s your friend?” Ron started toward the girl with his wand pointed in her face. The fire in her eyes came alive and she knocked it out of his hand before hitting him in the head with her brush!

“Stupefy!” My spell hit her and sent her flying onto the bed. She hit her head hard and crumpled.

“Tell us who you are!” I set the girl up against the wall but she lolled her head so her chin hit her chest. I didn’t know what she was doing in the apartment when the spells I had cast, kept away muggles.

“Hermione, Ron?” Harry smacked the door away, walking into the room. We all stood in a line looking at the girl in front of them.

“Who are you?” I tried again but she didn’t say anything. Harry took her chin and pushed it back so he could see her face. Hermione saw the worry in her face. Her lip quivered and her eyebrows twitched.

“Rachel. Rachel Dare.”

[Oh you want to explain this next bit Grover? Ok.]

What’s up? Let me tell you how we got started heading to London. It was a…bit of a wet ride toward the end! [Oh come on Percy that was a good one.]

“Grover, Percy! Move it.” Clarisse had come to the Poseidon cabin to get Percy and myself. We had just about finished packing and we’re ready for London! Clarisse was a big and bulky girl. Daughter of Ares, the war god. So you can see why she’d be a bully.

We just rolled our eyes. Percy was dressed in his camp half- blood t shirt and a green jacket over the top, with lot’s of pockets. He also wore jeans that fit him well and converse.

I wore a blue shirt and a brown leather jacket. I also wore jeans. Chiron said there would be a lot of mortals in London so I had to cover up my goat legs but there was no way in hell that I’d be flying in a chariot with fake feet. They always get lost. So my hooves were exposed beneath my pants.

“Were going to London, baby!” I pumped my fists into the air and jumped around, clicking my hooves together. We walked out into the fresh air to feel a cool breeze almost sweep my beanie off my head. [No Ron, I was wearing it to hide my horns obviously. I was not having a bad hair day, jeez.]

Annabeth was already in the chariot, ready to go. She had taken her pink jacket off and laid it on the seat next to her, exposing a checker blue, yellow and green shirt. She also worse skinny jeans with rips in them. I couldn’t tell if they were intentional or not…Percy hopped onto the chariot. It was golden and had two wheels. Four shining white horses were lined up at the front, being last minute fed by the Apollo kids.

“What’s up Annabeth? Ready to risk our lives again?” I high fived Annabeth and hoped In the seat next to her. Percy lay a small kiss on her forehead. Couple goals. I smiled at them- while trying not to feel like a third wheel. Percy leant against the front of the chariot facing us.

“I trust you three are prepared?” Chiron appeared behind them and pat the side of the chariot. His large horse legs moved tenderly like he was nervous. What could he be scared of?

“Got everything we need sir. Everything but a location.” I clasped my hands, praying for a city. Those were my places.

“Right in the centre of London. The heart of the city.” He smiled glee fully and handed me a postcard. I turned it around in my fingers. The front had an oil painting of someone on the cobbled streets of London, looking up at the London eye. It was a grey stormy day, but the waters were calm and most people wore thick jackets.

“Wow, thanks!” I folded it and put it in my pocket. [Yeah of course I used it Harry. But we’ll get to that later.]

“The [Hephaestus](https://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/Hephaestus/hephaestus.html) cabin made something for your travels.” Chiron brought over a 3D circular device. It looked similar to a window of an old ship. There were three bronze buttons surrounding the rim of a black screen. One was at the top of the device. It was label, ‘On/off’. Another button on the left side was labelled, ‘Open’. And the final button on the right was labelled, ‘Route’. He pressed the on button and it stayed down for a while before slowly rising. Then the screen lit up. It showed a map of the world! A woman’s voice came from inside it and said,

“Please, mark your route.” Chiron clicked on Europe and the image zoomed in. A list of countries lined up, one by one in columns. He scrolled a little and in column ‘E’ England could be seen. So once again, he tapped the screen and the voice spoke again,

“Where in, England?”

“London, Piccadilly Circus.” Annabeth looked at the device entranced. But Percy looked a little confused.

“Is this your route?” The lady asked. The screen showed a crowed crossroad of people. Chiron pressed the ‘route button’ and the screen switched to a view of us. I could see myself scream in shock.

“Ahem, so…what now?” I adjusted my stance. I wasn’t scared. Pfft.

“Now you do what it says. It’ll lead you there.” He handed it to Annabeth who carefully held it like it was the most delicate thing in the world.

“The open button is rather useless to yourselves. It just opens the back in case the batteries run out.” He watched Annabeth with delight in his eyes.

“Isn’t this just like, google earth? Plus ultra?” I asked waving my arms. Chiron chuckled and shook his head, before horsing off back to the big house.

[That was a good pun wasn’t it? I thought so.]

Soon after the chariot was ready to fly. We were off, over half blood hill, on our way to London. Annabeth had fastened the google maps to the front of the chariot and was guiding the chariot the way the robot lady told her to. I myself, drifted off into a deep sleep.

[No! I haven’t finished my turn! What about my dream about those cloud nymphs? What do you mean it’s not relevant to the story?!]

Sorry about that folks. I’m back! Percy here, and I get to tell the part of our extremely dramatic landing in London. [I am not dramatic Annabeth!]

So Grover had fallen asleep right? And Annabeth and I had some time alone but I could see in her eyes she was to engrossed in the mission at hand for any…ahem…you know. [I see you blushing.] So instead, I struck up a conversation about strategy. That always turns her on.

“So what are we looking for once we get to London?” I stood next her at the front of the chariot and looked onto the green fields that rolled out beyond them. The horses galloped on the air like it was solid ground, their wings flapping in the breeze. The chariot rattled.

“I’ve been thinking about going to the place Chiron showed us that picture. She was walking away from a train station so maybe we can ask around.” It wasn’t much of a plan but it was something. And I couldn’t think of anything better so I nodded.

“Maybe we could check out some of the trains that left at the time she was seen, track where they came from and see if we can dig up anything there.” I suggested. Annabeth looked at me gaping.

“What?” I asked. Did I say something?

“You actually said something smart!” She giggled and took my hand in hers.

“Shut up wise girl. I don’t know if you realised but I’m not stupid, I can think of things from time to time.” I knew she was joking but I pouted to get a reaction.

“Yeah, yeah.” She squeezed my hand. We stood together enjoying each other’s presence as I thought about the upcoming task we had at hand. I wrapped an arm around Annabeth’s waist and pulled her closer to me. I had a good feeling about this lead. I remember thinking, maybe we really would be able to find Rachel.

The next couple of hours we flew over the ocean to get to London. The horses were getting tired and Annabeth had fallen asleep on the chariot seat next to Grover. I couldn’t stop staring at the ocean. I kept thinking about my dad. How I hadn’t talked to him in over a year. Not since he had come to visit saying, he wouldn’t be visiting for a while because of ‘godly duties’. Please. I thought, maybe I was better off without him.

The thought kept me awake. That and the fact that someone had to be alert to be sure they were headed the right way. It had gotten dark, but I could see land. I guessed it was Ireland, that and the lady told me we had reached Ireland. So only a few more hours to go until London.

Finally London came around. The lady, I called her Cheryl in the end, told me we had about 10 minutes before we would arrive in Piccadilly so I woke up my friends.

“Percy, did you not sleep?” Annabeth stretched and yawned.

“Nope.” I was in fact exhausted from staying up for hours on end, trying to make conversation with Cheryl. She’s not a conversationalist.

“I was having a dream. One of…those dreams.” Grover had a goofy smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Then he bleated. Ugh, one of those dreams could only mean one thing. I shivered thinking about it. [Grover, nobody wants to hear about your sex life…No they don’t!]

So yeah, Annabeth took control of finding a place to land. The mist would no doubt hide our true form from mortals but just to be safe we stayed high.

“Can you see anywhere to land?” We circled the area around Piccadilly Circus for ages and couldn’t find anywhere to land until I saw it.

“Annabeth, this is going to sound crazy but, we need to head for that rooftop pool.”

“Are you crazy? We’ll just wait for those mortals to leave that grassy square.” She pointed to Golden Square.

“Annabeth, we’ll be up here for ages. Trust me.” I looked at her with as much intensity as I could muster. She pursed her lips before tearing her eyes away from mine, and reeled the horses towards a large apartment/office/hotel building. There was a triangular pool on the top of it. No one was In it. It was just wide enough for them to land in it.

“Now!” I yelled. We dived straight down, my knuckles turned white as I held onto the edge of the chariot screaming. Blood rushed to my head but as the pool raced towards us I raised my hand and bent the water to my will. It whooshed upwards and cradled the chariot. The horses started freaking out, and since I can understand horse language, I got an earful of some nasty curses.

“Calm down! I got this!” I focused on bending the water to gently lay us down on the side, under a low hanging roof. The chariot just fit, but they never would’ve got there if they hadn’t got into the pool first.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Annabeth smiled.

“Damn, it’s trashed.” I wrung Cheryl out in the cool wind but she was drenched and the screen was black. I tossed it into the chariot.

“The horses can probably rest up here overnight before making the journey back.” Annabeth stroked one of the four Pegasus’ nose to calm it.

“WOO! Can we go again?” Grover rose from the chariot bouncing around on his hooves. His furry legs showed- he seemed to have lost his pants.

“Right, to the train station.” I said. It was pitch black and yet so many people were about. Luckily it was to cold for anyone to be on the roof.

[My throat’s dry, someone take over please?]

So I’m Ron. I guess I’ll carry on from when we met Rachel. I had woken up because I heard Hermione scream in the next room. Immediately, I reached for my wand and ran into the room. I saw Hermione standing with her wand outstretched to a frizzy red headed girl. I took in the situation before walking toward the girl. Next thing I know, she attacks me and hits me over the head with a hairbrush! Ow.

Hermione cast a spell and I heard a thump against the wall. Grabbing my wand, I ungraciously rose from the floor, to see the girl slumped on Hermione’s bed. Harry of course then barged in because of the noise and here we are- a girl on the bed, in front of them all.

“Rachel Dare. Are you a wizard?” I asked her. Harry still held her chin. She shook him free and stared daggers at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And you’re the ones in my house so please lower your sparky sticks.” She backed away from the three wands that were pointed straight at her face.

“Hermione?” Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation. So did I.

“I just woke up and she had a brush to me! She had my wand and said something about a demi- god.” Hermione looked uneasily at the girl. I didn’t realise until I really had a good look at the girl, that she had doodles on her jeans. Black marker sketches and a worn out, artsy t shirt that was to big for her. She was also barefooted for some reason.

“Did you say wand?” She squinted at us all in turn.

“I don’t think she’s a wizard but…she might not be a muggle either.” Hermione lowered her wand.

“Who are you?” I wasn’t asking about her name. I meant who was she? What did she want?

“I’m the oracle of Delphi. Who are you?” I lowered my wand as well and Harry did the same. We regarded Rachel, not quite sure what to do with her.

“We’re in your home you say?” Hermione sat down next to her slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves. Rachel looked her up and down, as if judging her outfit.

“Yes. Did you call yourselves… wizards?” Rachel looked at Harry and me once more. Her gleaming emerald green eyes were making him uneasy.

“Give us a second.” Hermione got up and pulled me and Harry into a corner of the room.

“I feel like we can trust her.” She said.

“Are you barking? She hit me with a hairbrush!” I rubbed the back of my head. She had one hell of a arm.

“She’s not a muggle. She’s a…demi- god. I for one would like to know more about her. After all, we are staying in her house.” Hermione crossed her arms. Her voice was definite. There wasn’t really any point in arguing with her.

I exchanged a wary look with Harry but we came to a silent agreement to stay quiet and go along with it. We turned back around to face Rachel. She sat against the bed, fiercely looking at us. Her hands were placed on her knees, her legs crossed.

“Rachel, I think we need to get to know each other.” Hermione walked over to Rachel and held out her shaky hand. Her voice shook uncertainly but she put a brave loom on. With a moment of hesitation Rachel shook it.

“Hermione Granger. Wizard.” I groaned but followed her and mumbled,

“Ron Weasley.”

“Harry Potter.” Rachel looked at Harry with a start.

“Do you recognise him?” Hermione looked back between Harry and Rachel. Maybe she knew about Harry. That way she would be connected to the wizarding world.

“Harry Potter…I’ve heard your name before. A group of strange people in cloaks were whispering about your in the train station.” She tilted her head and crinkled her brow.

“Yeah, he’s pretty famous in our world.” Rachel looked at Ron for a bit before saying,

“Your world…tell me about it.” She leant forward intently. Harry, Hermione and I exchanged looks before settling on a conclusion. We were going to tell this girl about the wizard kind. I don’t know why, but there was something about her that we just found...different. 

We took turns explaining the wizarding world. I talked about wands and Hogwarts and all the lessons we had. Harry told her about Voldemort and why he was so famous. Hermione then took it upon herself to explain what we were doing in her house, what a muggle was, and why we were so weary about her. Because she passed all Hermione’s enchantments etc etc.

“So, you survived a killing curse? That’s why your famous?” Rachel didn’t sound impressed.

“Where I come from, my friends die almost every day.” She almost sounded as if she was bragging.

 “Hey, it’s different. No one has ever survived the spell before.” I stood up for Harry because well, this girl had no right. [That was Harry thanking me. No worries man.] Rachel tapped her chin in thought.

“Wizards. You hit me with a spell then?” Rachel pointed at Hermione.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” I personally think she deserved it.

“My turn to explain things.” Rachel leapt into a details explanation about demi- gods and a place called camp half- blood that apparently trains young heroes and keeps them safe from monsters. She also said something about mist concealing her world from mortals- including them. Rachel conveyed the reason she was hiding out in London, which had me pretty shocked and she spoke of her friends back at her camp. She said demi-gods had powers. Not spells or wands but things that were within them; like controlling water or fire, or being extremely smart. [Maybe you’re a demi-god Hermione.]

 What had me confused was the part about the gods and how demi- gods are their children. Apparently there were Greek and Roman version, possibly Egyptian according to a friends of hers. It took a while for me to get it all In but I think I understand by now. A few more details were exchanged now and then and then Rachel explained how she was an oracle. Someone who gave out prophesies to demi- gods when they needed them. Harry, Hermione and I could relate to prophesies… she said her friends go on quests a lot to save the world and we told HER that we were doing the same thing. By hunting parts of Voldemort’s soul to kill him- she did not get that part.

By the time all the details were exchanged, it was around three in the morning.

“Well, if your hunting horcruxes or whatever, how long do you plan on crashing here?” Rachel asked us. She wasn’t so bad, but I was still a little weirded out by her. Especially since she could tell the future. She reminded me of professor Trelawney.

“Not for to long. The death eaters could find us if we stay in one place for to long.” Harry played with his wand.

“Right. Well how about we go for a little walk about?” She suggested, her voice raised. I wasn’t so sure. It was late and if they were out and about it wouldn’t be hard for the death eaters to find them.

“You know London, come on I bet you know of that all night café around the corner?” Rachel hopped off the bed and headed for the door holding it open for them.

[Your turn Harry. Yes you come on.]

Alright then. So, I thought Rachel was a bit loopy. Kind of strange, but cool at the same time. Like Luna Lovegood. I don’t know how but we all ended up following Rachel outside her apartment, using the front door this time. It was really difficult to accept the fact that there was more then one god. I just assumed there was one all mighty God. It made sense why Hermione’s spells didn’t work on Rachel. She wasn’t a muggle, fully. She wasn’t a wizard either. She was like a different species.

Rachel, Hermione, Ron and I were walking around Piccadilly Circus. I had been there once before- it was around 40 minutes from Kings Cross station.

“I used to come here with Mum and Dad.” I realised Hermione looked downcast. I remembered she had to obliviate her parents and send them to Australia to keep them safe. They didn’t remember who she was.

“It’s a peculiar little place, don’t you think?” There were still people out even during the late hours. But not many. Mostly shady men in long black coats and bowler hats. We came to the end of the street which opened up into a square of road sand old fashioned buildings. The stars shone across the sky lighting up the open grounds, accompanying the shinning moonlight.

“Where are we going?” I asked, not quite sure where to walk. Every road was dark and eerie and looked quite deserted. Definitely a place for death eaters to be lurking about.

“The café. Caffe Concerto. I’ve been there once or twice.” Rachel looked ahead and walked right across the open street. During the day time, she would’ve been killed by all the cars and swerving busses but oddly enough, even at 3 am, nothing could be seen.

“Isn’t that place really expensive?” Hermione was baffled. We didn’t have much money to spend just anywhere. Unfortunately I had to restrain myself from jumping at a bacon and egg roll, and settle for left over baked beans.

“Oh don’t worry, were not eating there. Were hiding there.” Rachel said this as if it was a completely normal thing to say- like civilised conversation.

“What do you mean, hiding there?” Ron stopped in his tracks so I almost bumped into him. Rachel kept walking till he noticed we’d all stayed back.

“You know my friends I told you about? Well they’ll be here soon, no doubt they’ve found me by now so my apartment might not be the safest place. Once they figure out where I’ve been staying it wont be a…well it wont be available anymore.” She crossed her arms and leant on her side. I didn’t exactly know what she meant or why she was so sure her friends would hate her for what she did but I did have a hunch we wouldn’t be going back to her house anytime soon.

“Accio beaded bag!” My wand felt warm in my hand as the spell I had cast reached out to Hermione’s beaded bag back at the apartment. A few moments later, and a small shadow could be seen flying straight for me. I JUST caught it in time before it could’ve smacked me upside the head, before tossing it to Hermione.

“Right, if were not going back, it’ll be nice to be prepared.” I nodded at Hermione and Ron and we all stared walking again. At least if the death eaters had come, we could vanish without leaving Hermione’s bag behind. That would’ve been pretty bad.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you just tell your camp that you’re moving?” Hermione rested an arm on Rachel’s shoulder like they were old chums.

“Isn’t it obvious? If one of you said you were leaving the country I’d have a right fit.” Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her closer to his side. Or further from Rachel.

“But it would be better to tell them now and get it over with. If leaving the camp and studying at art school is what you really want then they should understand, right Harry?” I’d been put on the spot.

“Oh um, yeah. Definitely.” I chucked Ron a quick apology look. But he just rolled his eyes. I don’t really like getting caught up in those twos arguments. [Yes, you always put me int the middle Hermione…What are you laughing about Ron? You do the same thing!]

We turned another corner and found ourselves walking down a smaller street. I could see the café in the distance. It was fancy and had small dinning tables set outside. A few lights were lit on the inside as well. Two red flags flapped In the wind by the doors.

“Ok, follow my lead.” Rachel took a deep breath and marched ahead. We stepped inside and I got the first hot gust of heated air. Then everything happened so fast…they’d found us.

[Nice cliff hanger Harry! I’m ready to explain my experience with a pedo now.]

Percy, Grover and I had just left the horses on the roof of an old apartment. I had given them a few apples and gold nuggets that we had carried in the back of the chariot. They were resting now for the big flight back to camp.

“I say we take a look around.” I strolled over the a big pair of glass doors leading inside the building. But they were locked.

“Uh, Percy? Were locked out.” Percy came over to my side.

“No. Nah that can’t be right.” He tried pulling on the doors as well, then propped a foot against the door and tugged! His foot slipped and he fell face first into the glass.

“My hero…” I mumbled. Looking around, I saw; a ledge that led to a 4 story drop, a lot of metal pipes, a few solar panels and a washing line.

“What do we do?” Percy checked his watch. It was about two in the morning.

“If she doesn’t already know were here, she will soon so we better hurry.” Grover came to join us. I had a bit of a plan but it was kind of insane and they’d probably die if they fell.

“Give me some time.” I went straight for the washing line. I could feel Grover and Percy staring at me from behind but as I worked, my mind took over and I wasn’t really thinking. In about 20 minutes I had the washing line completely disassembled and had tied all the parts together with the reins of the horses.

“Sorry Will, I’ll get the chariot back somehow.” Soon, I had a long metal rod of washing line poles. Long enough to make it down to a small walk way that connected the building we were on, and the one next to it. The walkway was half way down to the ground so once they made in down there they’d do the same to the bottom.

“Alright. Watch and learn.” Honestly I was very nervous and wasn’t sure at all if my invention would work but I had to try. I tied one end of the metal rod to a pipe and tugged. It was secure. Slowly, I draped it over the edge of the building and slipped off the side.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Percy called from the top.

“Positive.” I slowly slid down the rod, not looking down. The bindings seemed to be holding which was a good sign. My arms began to ache as I held my weight. One slip and I’d be free falling onto the road below.

I made it! I dropped slightly and felt the concrete beneath my feet. The walk way was narrow and about 4 meters long.

“Come on down!” I yelled back up to the boys. Percy went first, Grover following behind him. By the time they had both made it down I had checked both the doors on either side of the walkway.

“Slight problem. How do we get the metal rope down so we can reach the road?” Honestly if I hadn’t found the door to the opposite building to be open, I didn’t know what to do next. My plan was to get the rods and lower it to the road but I had tied it so tight to the pipe on the top of the building, it wouldn’t come down.

“No need. This way, follow me.” I led them to the bronze door and pushed it forcefully open. It made a creaking sound and revealed a fire escape staircase. We rushed down and reached the double doors leading to the road!

“Phew, that was unfortunately not the first time I’ve escaped a rooftop via rope.” Grover was panting, leaning on his hairy goat legs. [Yes Grover. I just described you as hairy.]

“I say we have a look around Piccadilly and try and find that train station.” Percy stretched out his back and took a look around our surroundings. There wasn’t much. A few people here and there and a lot of old buildings. We walked for a bit until we came out onto a large road. There were different streets in all directions, and then I saw the train station.

“Hey over there!” We jogged our way down the stone stairs. The smell hit me in the face. It reeked of old cigarette smoke and urine.

The boys gagged and his their noses in their jackets. I tried not to pass out.

“There-“ I choked. A ticket booth stood in the middle of the platform. An old man stood inside it drinking from a mug. The sign said closed but I didn’t care.

“Sir! Sir, have you seen a red- headed girl come around here?” I rammed on the counted and tried to speak quickly. He became alert and stuttered,

“Ah well- you’ll have to be more specific!” He put his mug down. It looked to be tea, but it was lumpy so I couldn’t be too sure about that.

“She’s tall and has freckles and was probably carrying a blue hairbrush.” I remembered Rachel’s face. Thinking about her made me miss her even more.

“Ay? Nah, nah. There’s a lot of pretty young ladies like that ‘round here.” He chuckled. His glasses fell onto his lap, revealing his blinding blue eyes and black bags. His wrinkled shrewd up on his cheek bones giving him skeletal like facial features.

“Please try to remember. She’ll have doodles all over her jeans and no shoes.”

I was getting impatient with this man. He didn’t seem like he’d be much help.

“There cant be many people with that description, like come on.” Grover chided.

“I might know something. But were closed so it’ll cost ya.” He wagged a finger at me. They were bony and frail.

“We have no money.” He just wiped his nose and stifled a laugh.

“Don’t want no money. But it’s been a while since I’ve been with a pretty girl like you. If you can show me a good time maybe I got what you’re looking for?” He reached for my hair but I pulled away from the counter disgusted.

“Ugh!”

“Hey, back off old man.” Percy stepped in front of me protectively.

“Well then scatter.” We didn’t really know what to say.

“You heard me! Get outta ‘ere!” He waved us off and tried to lunge for Percy but we spread out of his reach. We made our way back to the stairs. I couldn’t shake the feeling of absolute disgust, it was sickening.

“British people are paedophiles.” Grover declared.

“I think it was just that man. I’ve never felt so prayed upon.” I shivered at the thought of that old man trying to touch me. Percy laced his fingers through mine sending a wave of warmth up my arm.

“Where to now?”

It’s Grover again. Let me just tell you, I’ve seen worse then what that man did to Annabeth. I mean yeah it was nauseating but the Gods marry their siblings so…

Anyway, we decided to spilt up and check out some of the apartments near Piccadilly Circus. Most of the letter boxes had names on them so they’d look for any suspicious names. Rachel wouldn’t use her own name.

I’d gone off on my own, checking some letter boxes- being bored and very tired, when I hear Annabeth’s faint voice from the other side of the road.

“Grover, Percy! I think I found her!” I turned to see her beckoning me over so of course I galloped over to her.

“Look at this.” Percy reached Annabeth and me soon after. Annabeth pointed to an old rusty letterbox. It had a relatively new name label in it. ‘WD’.

“What about it?” I asked, confused. I didn’t see how this would link to Rachel at all.

“Those are Rachel’s DADS initials. W.D.” Oh! So that was the connection.

“Yeah but, that could just be a coincidence.” Percy pointed out.

“Or it could be her. Let’s at least have a look. This letter box is number…3. That’s your cabin number Percy.” Annabeth opened the doors of the apartment and walked through. Percy just shrugged and followed her. I had no choice but to do the same.

The inside was nothing grand. A small staircase and a flower pot. A few apartments labelled ground 1, 2, 3 and 4. We made our way up the stairs till my hooves started to hurt. But we reached it. The door was unlocked so we walked right it, hoping we wouldn’t startle any helpless couple.

The place was empty. There were dishes in the sink, the tv was on. I went to look in the bedrooms and the beds were messed up. But when I looked at the couch I found a lock of red hair. Pretty gross but still, it proved Rachel was here.

“Guys, get in here. I found her hair!” I picked up the hair and showed it to my friends but they didn’t seem too happy about that.

“Grover that’s gross. Put it down. It doesn’t loom like hers, its shorter. Maybe she cut it?” Annabeth rose her voice and flinched at the sight of the hair.

“Well she’s gone now. She cant be far though. There’s no trains from here. Let’s have a look around.

So we were back out into the cold air. The chilly breeze made my knees knock. A bit of wondering around till well after 3 in the morning, and we finally head something. A blast coming from the same street we were on. It looked like a flash of green light! And another!

“RUN!” All three of us sprinted in the direction of the light which happened to be at a fancy all night café. There she was…Rachel stood in the middle of some sort of cult. About 5 men in scary masks and long black cloaks were holding out sticks and basting light from them toward Rachel. But she wasn’t alone. Next to her stood a tall, lanky ginger boy, a bushy haired girl and another slightly shorter boy with jet black hair and glasses! And they all had sticks out! Flashes were flying from left to right in all sorts of colours sending off sparks.

“What’s going on?” I shouted to Rachel.

“Grover? Annabeth, Percy?” Rachel saw us and a single tear fell from her eye. The men turned around and caught sight of them.

“What are these things?” Percy’s voice cracked as he ducked to the side.

“No time to explain, just don’t get hit!” The girl with brown hair came up to me. I have to admit, she was quite pretty and had really nice brown eyes. [Relax Ron. I got my own girl back at camp.]        She grabbed my hand and Annabeth’s, who grabbed Percy. She flicked her stick at one of the men crying a strange word, possibly in another language and he flung backwards. She quickly lunged for her friends and Rachel and my feet left the ground.

I felt solid once again when my feet touched the ground. It was like a flash of light and my stomach turned inside out. I threw up in the nearest bush, then looked up to find my surroundings. There were trees and snow all around me. A few birds could be heard, but it was still night time. Figures formed around me, which I realised to be my friends and the other people.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?” I screamed. My hands rose to the back of my head in desperation.

“Who are you? Where are we? What did you do?” Percy was freaking out to, looking back and forth at the three new comers. Annabeth held her stomach, green to the face.

“Calm down. Let me explain.” The new girl told them. So we got the whole conversation. The same one Hermione told Rachel. I don’t feel like explaining it all…

“Wizards…we just dissaperated to- to Regents Park?” Annabeth breathed heavily. I didn’t really know what to say.

“Can I see your wand, Harry?” We’d learnt the names of these new people. Harry was the shorter one. [Yeah yeah, I know I’m shorter then you but whatever.] Harry gingerly handed over his wand.

“That’s awesome.” Percy turned it in his hand.

“Show me what it does.” He passed it back. Harry raised his eyebrows and pointed it at Percy who spread his arms.

“Flipendo!” Percy was whipped off his feet and fell on his back.

“Ow.” He winced. Harry laughed and helped him up.

“Now lets see what you got.” Everyone was watching as this intense battle went on between the two.

“Alright.” Percy looked at a muddy puddle and raised his hand. His eyes shut, focussing. Harry took a step back. The water flew from the ground and hit Harry square in the face, leaving him soaked.

“Fair enough.” Harry pointed his wand at himself and shut his eyes tightly.

“Impervius.” The water droplets seemed to flee off his face and onto the dead leaves on the ground.

“For the record, I can do that to.” Ron, the ginger boy stuck his wand at me and I was startled when he muttered something and a wave of water shot from his wand and sucker punched me in the face.

“Thanks for that…” I wiped my face with my sleeve humiliated.

“Those things are so cool.” Percy, Ron, me and Harry bonded rather well while Hermione and Annabeth had discovered they were both nerds and were happy they had that in common. [OW! You don’t BOTH need to hurt me.]

“So I guess we best be on our way then.” Ron had reeled the group in together.

“Right but…Rachel…why did you leave in the first place?” Annabeth lay a ginger hand on Rachel’s shoulder. I wanted to know as well seeing as we travelled all the way to London just to find she was battling ‘death eaters’. Rachel stole a quick glance at Hermione who nodded.

“Well, the truth is I was afraid of what your reaction would be when I told you that I’m leaving for a while to study my art. Here, in London. That’s what I’ve been doing this whole time. Not far from Piccadilly there’s a university, the university of the arts…I’ve already gotten in.” Rachel’s face went forlorn and for a short while everyone was silent. Could the oracle just give up her job? I thought it was a curse? I could remember when Delphi gave Rachel the ability to read into the prophecies.

“RACHEL! How can you keep that to yourself, that’s amazing!” Annabeth surprised everyone by tackling Rachel in a bear hug. She pulled away and grabbed the poor girls shoulders; she was red in the face, matching her hair and stuttering like a lunatic.

“Of course we’d support you! Were all leaving one day right?” She looked back at me and Percy. Rachel smiled at Annabeth’s consideration but I was still confused. [What? It’s a confusing subject! I’m fine now!]

“But…how exactly are you going to pull that off when you have the spirit of Delphi?” I knew I sounded insensitive but I really didn’t mean it to come out with a tone.

“Grover!” Annabeth scolded me.

“Me and Delphi have had a little chat and we’ve come across the agreement that we will find yet another mortal who can see through the mist.” She nodded surely, but it was shown all over her face that she was unsure. I didn’t want to press on for now but later the matter would have to arise again.

“I don’t want to ruin this moment but we should be off.” Harry intervened, clapping his hands together. 

“Right yeah, you’ve got Voldewart to deal with.”

“Voldemort.”

“At any rate, we should be off to. Better get back to camp so we can send Rachel off.” Percy strode towards Harry. They bro hugged, and then I did the same with Ron, vice versa. The girls had their own farewell, before saying goodbye to the boys.

But just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to clasp hands, Harry looked above my head and shouted, “GET DOWN!” It attacked. The fury.

[That was well put Grover. Thank you for that long, insightful, long re- count.]

Alright well, take it from me, as a muggle born wizard, I like to think that nothing can surprise me anymore but hearing that demi-gods are real just passed my expectations.

So we were ready to head back to looking for the next horcrux, when something ferocious attacked. Annabeth called it a Fury. It was massive with a  long head and short scrappy hair. It was a old elephant grey colour with bat wings and claws as big as it’s fangs. It almost reminded me of a thestral, only more vicious. 

Everyone hit the ground as it swooped over our heads, I was lucky to get away with just a scratch. I heard Annabeth cry out for me but when I opened my eyes again, the monster was gaining speed and whirling back around.

“Percy!” Grover yelled out behind me. I reached for my wand in my back pocket and raised it to the monster, but I wasn’t fast enough. The fury clawed for my hand, digging it’s talons into my palm and knocking me backward. A searing pain ran up my arm!

Frantically I searched for Harry and Ron who were doing their best to stay out of the monsters eyeline. Meanwhile, Percy had a massive sword out and was waving it at the monster not doing much damage. Annabeth had a dagger and was defending herself while Grover just karate chopped the air with his hooves. Rachel was no where to be seen.

“What is that thing?!” I scrambled backwards, to much in shock to think rationally.

“Oh, nothing much just another monster trying to devour us.” Percy said airily.

“This happens quite often.” Grover told me over his shoulder. If this happened daily, what have they been through? And she thought her life was exciting.

No, I told myself. I will not be useless. I grabbed my wand once again, and aimed for the monster.

“What’s it’s weakness?” I winced at the monster’s shriek. It’s piercing eyes locked with mine, but it couldn’t move with Percy and the other’s keeping it at bay.

“Celestial bronze. That’s what my sword is made of. It’s a major monster killer. Big plus for us.” Percy jumped and hacked at the monster, grazing it’s wing. This led to a long and ear withering screech. The fury stared daggers at Percy and snarled evilly.

I knew I couldn’t kill it but I had to do something before it tore us apart. Maybe just a simple spell?

“Petrificus Totalus!” The stunning spell missing by an inch, the monster swerved almost hitting a tree.

“Vera Verto!” I tried once more but the monster just shrugged the spell off. If only I could get to my books, I’d be able to find a spell for celestial bronze summoning or something. But I doubted there was time for that. Ron and Harry were both flinging spells left and right but it was no good.

“You guys should get out of here, we’ll handle this!” Percy swiped a hand at her. The monster saw this as a moment of weakness and struck.

“NO!” Annabeth lunged on top of the monster as it plunged onto Percy, covering him from sight. She stuck her dagger in the monsters hide, causing it to reel back and let out a brutal yelp. Annabeth fell off the monster onto the forest floor and lay unconscious. She must’ve hit her head. A thousand thoughts were running through my head. Percy and Grover were desperately trying to pry the monster away from Percy. I could just see Rachel emerge from a pile of leaves. She must’ve fell back on a tree or something. Yet, Annabeth’s dagger lay forgotten in the dirt. I was crazy. Not thinking. Irrational. I dove for Annabeth’s knife, not realising Harry and Ron screaming for me to run.

I could only assume it was celestial bronze. Percy’s sword arm was pinned by the fury’s massive claws and Grover couldn’t get close without getting hit with it’s wings. So I mustered all my strength and thrust the knife into the monsters eye while the boys distracted it.

A large wave of sound hit my in the face, throwing me backwards off my feet. The fury had let out another below and was shaking it’s head. It turned to me, the sight was horrifying. Annabeth’s dagger still speared it’s eye, dripping blood down to the forest floor. Then, the most terrifying thing happened; it spoke. Well, it was more of a human gurgle but never the less it spoke English.

“Idiot mortal. You will do well to serve as a sacrifice to the underworld! See if your smarts pay off this time!” It’s wings stopped flapping, it’s back curled over and It began to change. It’s shape, form and being changed Into a young man. A version of Percy Jackson. I blinked for a second and all of a sudden, two Percy’s stood in front of me.

“Hermione it’s me, Furies can change Into people ok? I know this fury it’s Alecto! We’ve fought before the old hag just cant stay away.” The Percy on the left pleaded.

“Please don’t listen to this old fool. She’s just trying to trick you.” I was stuck. There were two Percy’s who looked exactly the same right in front of me. One was the real one and one could rip us all to pieces. Behind the two boys, Annabeth was still unconscious, Harry and Ron had both their wands raised at the ready, but they looked just as confused as I did. Grover looked between the two trying to decipher which was which. And Rachel, well Rachel had her hair brush at the ready.

“I got this. Which one of you can tell me what Percy’s favourite meal is?” Grover crossed his arms.

“Blue pancakes.” Both Percy’s replied at once. 

“Ok, now that’s freaky.” Grover took a step towards me. [To be frank, I never would have guessed that.]

“Hermione?” Ron whimpered.

“I’m alright Ron. Just…” I didn’t really know what to say. Run? Hide?

“Just look after Annabeth.” I waved toward Annabeth who looked about ready to wake up. I just needed to stall until that happened.

“Why not- why not just kill us? Why all these games?” I didn’t know who I was talking to but either one had to trip up at some point.

“She’ll never answer Hermione! Furies are slaves of the underworld God, Hades. They make people regret their sins and mistakes. Usually they have whips that hurt. A LOT.” A Percy spoke. She started to believe he was the one until the other spoke.

“Listen to this. Acting like she’s me. Furies like to play games Hermione, it’s how they work.” Both Percy’s stared each other down with the same intensity. Grover was sneaking looks at Annabeth as the boys tried to heal her with various potions.

“Those potions aren’t going to work on her. Go help her.” I whispered. Honestly I didn’t want to be left alone to deal with the task at hands but I had a feeling my friends were going to kill my new friend. Rachel was desperately trying to tell the boys to back off. She caught her saying,

“Lay off the liquid! She needs ambrosia.” I didn’t know what that was but as soon as Grover got to her side, he scrambled around Annabeth’s backpack and pulled out a small bag with a crumbled golden solid in it.

“Hermione, it’s me.” The left one spoke.

“Come on, I can take this monster down and it’ll all be over!” He continued. It’s hard to put on a brave face, but when you’ve dabbled in Polyjuice potion, seeing double doesn’t bother you as much.

“Please, do you hear this? This monster is trying to fool you into killing me. That way she can have you to herself.” The right one slowly advanced but I raised my wand. Come on Annabeth. She was sitting up, but barely awake.

What do I do? What do I- That’s it.

“What if I just killed you both. Simple killing curse. Works on everyone. Even muggles, non-magic folk.” This got an uneasy silence from the two. Harry, Ron and the others looked back as well. I hoped they understood she didn’t really want to kill Percy.

“Is that necessary?” The right Percy squinted.

“Hermione, just think for a minute. If you kill us both, that’ll be murder. Your killing an innocent. A.k.a me.” The left Percy flopped his hands to his side in uncertainty. I wanted to believe it was him I really did but I couldn’t be sure.

“The killing curse is forbidden in my world but I’m sure that can be accepted for you.” My voice shook slightly. I could tell Ron and Harry were on edge about this whole situation. They looked back and forth at me concerned. 

[It may not be the best view but I want to tell the rest of the story.]

Hey there, Percy, the best storyteller is back. So yeah, I was being impersonated by a fury once again. The ugly beast had the nerve to copy me. I was the one on the LEFT by the way. I was trying very hard to convey that but it’s difficult when your enemy knows everything about you.

Hermione’s face was as white as paper. I was very aware of Grover, Rachel, Harry and Ron trying to wake up Annabeth. She would be able to tell the difference between us for sure. I knew Hermione was stalling as well. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were filled with determination and vulnerability.

But then she brought up the idea of killing me. I wasn’t to fond of this idea. I hoped it was a scare tactic. But her wand was raised at the ready and she seemed pretty angry so…

“Hermione. If you must kill us both I understand.” Alecto spoke once more.

“You know Alecto means ‘Angry’ in Greek?” I smirked at Alecto while she just snarled back.

“Yes, that’s true. Alecto herself would know that.” It was my turn to snarl.

“Stop it!” Hermione sent sparks flying from her wand. I could hear Annabeth trying to stand behind him, while the others told her what was happening.

“If we don’t hurry, she’ll kill us all before you can get away and help your wizard world!” I hoped that would be enough to convince Hermione it was me but Alecto retorted.

“Your world will be in danger if we do not kill this beast. It could come back to find you.” I knew for a fact that the fury’s intentions were to kill them all and send them to Hades. But I really didn’t feel like dying today.

“I-”

“Shut up seaweed brains.” Annabeth had come round the two of them. She had dirt smeared on her forehead but I was so happy to see her.

“One thing a fury CANNOT do is copy another’s powers.” She smiled at them both waiting. How could I not have realise before? I raised my fist and clasped it tight, feeling around for the surge of water. I felt a tingle and pulled. A wave of muddy swamp water, swallowed the imposter whole. It snarked and while inside the moving ball of water, transformed back into a fury and burst out of it’s imprisonment. Annabeth chucked my sword over to me just in time for me to run it through the monster, crumbling it to golden dust.

“Is it- is it dead?” Harry walked over and checked out the dust.

“Yeah.” I clicked my sword and it shrunk back into a pen.

“Well, that was something else.” We all just stood around, looking at each other trying to silently grasp what had just happened.

“Look, if your ever in America, head to long island. We’ll find you.”

“I’ll write you a post card!” Grover held up his London post card. I held out my hand once more to Harry. Harry looked at it, beamed, and took it.

“Will do.” We said our final goodbyes.

“A token to remember us by. Ron held out his beefy fist to me. It was a card of some sort.

“What is it?” I asked him, turning it over.

“A collectibles card from some wizard candy. Chocolate frogs.” The card had an ugly old man on it. But it was 3D and I was pretty sure he blinked. The man was pale and had no nose, eyes for slits. Like a snake. He was bald and from what I could see didn’t have any eyebrows either.

“He looks like a fury.” I joked.

“That’s the dark lord.” Ron pointed to small writing at the bottom.

_He-who-must-not-be-named. The darkest wizard of modern times. His only match is Albus Dumbledore, recently deceased headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one has survived his killing curse except for one extraordinary young wizard, Harry Potter._

I looked up at Ron and smiled.

“Hope you do kill him. He’s to ugly to walk this earth.” Ron chuckled and walked over to Harry and Hermione. When I looked down, Voldemort was gone.

“He’s gone!” I showed Ron the card.

“Well you can’t expect him to hang around all day!” I laughed it off and we waved goodbye, as our friends dissaperated into the night.

Well, I hope you have listened to this and can share our story because that’s what were here for. We’re hoping to bring the two worlds together. So if your listening, you’re the lucky winner ding ding ding! Spread our story to the worlds would you? [Well sorry. I want to make to make them feel special.] Oh, and I also want to say a huge thanks to the old man who perved on Annabeth. I actually found out his name, ‘Kieran Noah.’ If you ever meet him, kick his ass for me. And maybe find him a wife. That’s the end I guess. [Have you guys got anything to add?]

Hi it’s Harry just jumping in- if you're ever in Piccadilly, follow these instructions and you’ll find the apartment where we stayed. A certain postcard is waiting for you. [How do you shut this thing off?]

[Harry, just press stop recording!]

[RON you’re going to break-]

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats! And thank you. This story was meant to come out a while ago I just didn't get to it. But it's here now which means I can focus on my next story that'll be coming out soon. And hopefully get back to my regular chapters with my other stories. 
> 
> Yes, this was written in the veiw of the main characters. They're speaking in pastence because their recconting what has already happened. I hope you got that part. Thanks for reading, cyaa x


End file.
